The Gynecologic Oncology Program encompasses all of the professional, educational, and research activities of the Division of Gynecologic Oncology, Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology, University of Southern California/Los Angeles County Medical Center. This division has distinguished itself in each of these areas of gynecologic oncology despite its setting within a county facility with very limited funds and a large patient service responsibility. The division's many achievements can be attributed to several factors, the most important of which are a talented, dedicated staff and funding from outside the county government and University, the majority of which has been derived from NIH sources. The primary objectives of our oncology program are: (1) to continue the outreach programs: a) Pap screening of high risk, indigent women in the Los Angeles area (Porta Pap Project), b) hCG and consultative service for trophoblastic disease in the western states (Trophoblastic Disease Program), and c) the registration, examination and follow-up of women exposed to stilbestrol in utero (DESAD project). (2) to provide optimal diagnostic and therapeutic care for our patients with pre-invasive and invasive gynecologic cancers at this medical center (3) to continue to improve cancer education for our patients, medical students, interns, residents, and community physicians through lectures, publications, postgraduate programs, seminars, and bedside teaching, (4) to educate physicians who will become cancer educators in academic and community environments (5) to provide expert consultative services to the community physicians (6) to work toward better cancer diagnosis and management by continuing to improve our clinical and applied laboratory research in gynecologic oncology in this university setting with its large patient population.